Boat
Boats (aka sea vessels) are a form of transportation, mostly in use between Alliance ports, but also between some neutral ports. The Horde equivalent is the zeppelin airship, although some docked Forsaken ships have appeared in Northrend. In Patch 2.3.0, transport ships were crewed by NPCs. Unfortunately, the vendors did not work as intended and the crews were removed in a hotfix on 12/06/07.http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=1905770654&postId=19052191740&sid=1#0 The crew and guards returned in the Wrath of the Lich King beta, and with Patch 3.0 on live realms. Ship routes ;Eastern Kingdoms ↔ Kalimdor * The Maiden's Fancy: Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale ↔ Ratchet, The Barrens * The Lady Mehley: Menethil Harbor, Wetlands ↔ Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * The Bravery: Stormwind Harbor (formerly Menethil Harbor) ↔ Auberdine, Darkshore ;Eastern Kingdoms ↔ Northrend * The Kraken: Stormwind Harbor, Stormwind City ↔ Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra * Northspear: Menethil Harbor, Wetlands ↔ Valgarde, Howling Fjord ;Kalimdor ↔ Azuremyst Isle * Elune's Blessing: Valaar's Berth, Azuremyst Isle ↔ Auberdine, Darkshore ;Kalimdor ↔ Sardor Isle * Feathermoon Ferry: The Forgotten Coast, Feralas ↔ Feathermoon Stronghold, Sardor Isle, Feralas ;Kalimdor ↔ Teldrassil * The Moonspray: Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil ↔ Auberdine, Darkshore ;Northrend * Walker of Waves: Unu'pe, Borean Tundra ↔ Moa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight * Green Island: Moa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight ↔ Kamagua, Howling Fjord Named vessels Alliance ships * The Lady Mehley Active passenger ship * The Bravery Active passenger ship * Elune's Blessing Active passenger ship * The Moonspray Active passenger ship * Feathermoon Ferry Active passenger ship * The Kraken Active passenger ship * Northspear: Active passenger ship * Maiden's Virtue: Menethil Harbor, Wetlands Inactive docked ship * [[Bleeding Sparrow|The Bleeding Sparrow]]: Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh Inactive docked ship * The Assurance: Stormwind Harbor, Stormwind City Inactive docked ship * The Stormbreaker: Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra Inactive docked ship * [[Mist Veil|The Mist Veil]]: Mist's Edge, Darkshore Sunken ship * ''Silver Dawning'': Mist's Edge, Darkshore Sunken ship * Horizon Scout: Azshara Sunken ship * [[Gallant|The Gallant]]: Sar'theris Strand, Desolace Sunken ship * Gracious Breeze — * Wavecutter — * Passion's Reward — Third Fleet * Flying Osprey: Menethil Bay, Wetlands Wrecked * Wave Mistress: The Lost Fleet, Wetlands Wrecked * Intrepid: Lost Fleet, Wetlands Wrecked Horde Ships * [[The Dark Defiance|The Dark Defiance]]: Howling Fjord Inactive docked ship * [[The Windrunner|The Windrunner]]: Howling Fjord Inactive docked ship * [[The Oblivion|The Oblivion]]: Howling Fjord Inactive docked ship * Dawn Runner: Dustwallow Marsh Wrecked * Orgath'ar — * Raknor — Strand of the Ancients landing ships * The Frostbreaker: Strand of the Ancients Active passenger ship * ''The Graceful Maiden: Strand of the Ancients Active passenger ship * ''The Blightbringer: Strand of the Ancients Active passenger ship * ''The Casket Carrier: Strand of the Ancients Active passenger ship '''NOTE': All these boats arrive at one of two docks at the beach and the departing area is currently unknown and MAY be released in the future, however this is very unlikely. The boats arrive in their groups of two, one group in both rounds. Kael'thas Sunstrider's Dawnblade * Silvermoon's Pride: Isle of Quel'Danas Inactive docked ship * The Bloodoath: Isle of Quel'Danas Inactive ship * The Dawnchaser: Isle of Quel'Danas Inactive ship * The Sin'loren: Isle of Quel'Danas Inactive ship Blackwater Raiders ships * The Maiden's Fancy Active passenger ship * Harbinger: Faldir's Cove, Arathi Highlands Inactive docked ship * Maiden's Folly: The Drowned Reef, Arathi Highlands Sunken ship * Spirit of Silverpine: The Drowned Reef, Arathi Highlands Sunken ship * Shattered Dagger — Bloodsail Buccaneers ships * Crimson Veil: Wild Shore, Stranglethorn Vale Inactive moored ship * Damsel's Luck: Wild Shore, Stranglethorn Vale Inactive moored ship * ''Riptide'': Wild Shore, Stranglethorn Vale Inactive moored ship * Devil Shark - Duke Falrevere's Flagship — * Sea's Castle — Southsea Freebooters ships * Heedless: Outside Northwatch Hold, The Barrens Inactive moored ship * Tide Razor: The Merchant Coast, The Barrens Inactive moored ship Northsea Freebooters * [[Sister Mercy|The Sister Mercy]]: Howling Fjord, circling the Isle of Spears Active ghost ship Kalu'ak Turtle Fleet * Walker of Waves: Active passenger turtle * Green Island: Active passenger turtle * The Half Shell: Moa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight Inactive turtle Kvaldir ships * The Serpent's Maw: Borean Tundra Inactive moored ship * The Kur Drakkar: Borean Tundra Inactive moored ship * Bor's Hammer: Borean Tundra Inactive moored ship * Bor's Anvil: Borean Tundra Inactive moored ship Miscellaneous * Smotts' Revenge: Stranglethorn Vale Sunken ship * Beating Heart — * Fearsome Yacht — Wrecked * Snarling Gribble Eel — Unnamed vessels Kalimdor Eastern Kingdoms Outland Northrend Boat types *Battleship *Dinghy *Destroyer *Frigate *Galley *Giant turtle battle sub *Gnomish submarine *Goblin submarine *Icebreaker *Iron fish *Juggernaught *Keelboat *Landing ship *Longboat *Longship *Oil tanker *Prison ship *Raft *Rowboat *Sailing Ship *Schooner *Steam launch *Steamboat *Transport ship *Warship *Wave runner *Tirassian windrunner *Turtle boat Boat types appearing in World of Warcraft ; Alliance Transport : Seen extensively throughout Azeroth, transport ships are employed by both the Alliance and the Steamwheedle Cartel (and various pirate entities). They employ a barque sail plan (three masts with square sails) with jibs and gaffs and have no prominent weaponry. Their sails would make them suited to open ocean sailing along many points, but at the cost of requiring more crew to man the square sails. ; Frigate : Frigates are the warship of choice for the pirates of Azeroth, although surprisingly there are only a few to be found in the service of the Alliance (most notably at Venture Bay). These ships employ brig sail plans, but appear to lack jibs or gaff sails, both of which would contribute greatly to the maneuvering and speed of these craft without increasing the crew requirements to man the sails. With just square sails, these ships would have poor performance sailing against the wind or maneuvering in battle. In realistic terms, these ships would only qualify as brig sloops because of their small armament. Some confusion over whether these are actually battleships has arisen, but their sail plan has more in common with Warcraft III human frigates. ; Pirate Destroyer : A new warship based on the mesh of the Transport with a gun deck. They can be found patrolling near Scaliwag Point. More information coming soon. ; Freighter : A type of cargo vessel that can be found in Venture Bay outfitted with cranes for handling lumber. Somewhat similar to the Oil Tanker of the Second War; possibly a multipurpose type that can be outfitted for various tasks. Driven by stern paddlewheel. ; Goblin Submarine : A type of submersible that can be found in Venture Bay. Its design draws parallels to the goblin-designed X-52, and it sport a large number of external rocket munitions. ; Orcish Vessel : More information coming soon. ; Forsaken Vessel : More information coming soon. It is based on the Pirate Destroyer. ; Vrykul Longboat : More information coming soon. ; Darnassian Caravel : Employed principally by the night elves of Darnassus, these ships are similar in size and capacity to transports. Built around a lateen sail, they can be seen frequently plying the waters of the west coast of Kalimdor. Their sail plan does not require an extensive crew but can be a liability on the high seas and dangerous in storms, a problem that would be exaggerated by its high sterncastle. ; Elven Destroyer : A mainstay of the Second War, the trimaran destroyers of Silvermoon continue to be a common sight in the northern waters. While they do not mount heavy weaponry, their ramming prows and versatile junk rigging make them fierce opponents at sea. Their rigging would put them at a disadvantage for raw speed (partially offset by their hull configuration) but at a significant advantage for maneuvering in most wind conditions. ; Alliance Icebreaker : A relatively new invention, icebreakers appeared with the resurgence of Alliance activity in Northrend. Equipped with sturdy armored prows for icebreaking and backup brig rigging, they represent the resurgence of Alliance naval supremacy in the aftermath of the third war. Like frigates, their incomplete sail plan would put them at a disadvantage were it not for their steam powered paddlewheels. ; Orcish Juggernaught : Once the centerpiece of the horde's naval power, juggernaughts today are but a fading memory. Only one surviving ship of the type is known to exist, hidden away in a secret dock in the mines south of Moonbrook. Having basically no significant sails to speak of these ships were dependent on steam power to move. ; Elven Cutter : Time has not been kind to the ships of this class. Built during the days of the High Elves, and featuring the prominent unicorn sails commonly employed by ships of Silvermoon before their downfall, these were at one time a common sight in the waters of Azeroth. No longer. No surviving member of this ship type have yet been found, and those wrecks that exist to be found are typically mangled so that no conclusive information can be drawn about their full sail plan. All that can be said for sure was that they were reasonably small craft with armored prows suitable for ramming. References Category:Game terms Category:Transportation Category:Boats